


You're Writing Lines About Me (Romantic Poetry)

by Girlwhocantbemoved



Category: Bandoms, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, Hiatus, M/M, One Night Stand, Sad, fuck im sad now, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwhocantbemoved/pseuds/Girlwhocantbemoved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He promised himself he wouldn't. Not tonight, not ever. He'd broken his own promise. He was well ashamed of himself and angry at the man lying right beside him.</p><p>Title from Is There Somewhere by Halsey</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Writing Lines About Me (Romantic Poetry)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sad all weekend. I read A Walk To Remember and I'm still very sad holy fuck
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Is There Somewhere by Halsey.(you gotta listen to it it's beautiful)

His knuckles were white from clutching the small, squared pillow. It was soaked with salty tears as they endlessly streamed down his pale face. The digital clock read 2:04 am, yet he was debating going out for a stroll. Anything to leave and think everything through. He decided against it.

He promised himself he wouldn't. Not tonight, not ever. He'd broken his own promise. He was well ashamed of himself and angry at the man lying right beside him. 

He silently sobbed into the pillow, eyes burning from the excessive crying. 

He should've said no to Pete's date offer. This hiatus was meant to fix them all, especially himself. He wanted to forget Pete too. Forget the fact that he was hopelessly in love with him.

He gritted his teeth and glared at Pete's sleeping form. His face was so calm. Patrick felt a bit better with the fact that his best friend was at least having a good night sleep. 

That's when he realized that maybe he wasn't even angry at Pete in the first place. The other had no intention when he asked to hang out. However, he does know the effect he has on Patrick. The anger was back yet again.

The blond sniffed and climbed off the bed, making his way towards the bathroom. He flicked the light switch on, the mirror revealing his image. 

He looked miserable. 

His eyes were red, his face wet. His hair was all over the place. Bruises were scattered across his neck and chest area. He pursed his lips and walked towards the sink, switching on the knob and splashing water across his face. He grabbed a nearby towel and dried himself. He rubbed the purple bruises formed below his jaw.

Patrick cut off the flowing water and walked back to bed. 

There was one thing he was sure would happen: he'd wake up to an empty hotel bed if he didn't leave first. The problem was that he didn't drive himself here. Pete did.

He'd have to walk back to his apartment. It was too late, so he'd have to wait till the morning. For now, sleep was the only thing he needed right now. Regret was still present in his mind and he needed to sleep off everything he was thinking.

With small steps he reached the bed, climbing carefully to not wake the sleeping man. He pulled the cover over himself and closed his eyes. He needed sleep, but he wasn't exactly feeling it. He was tired, yet he knew he wouldn't fall asleep anytime soon.

"Trick...?" 

Patrick's breath hitched.

"What do you want?" He croaked.

"Are you okay?" Pete's sleep derived voice said.

Patrick mentally snickered.

"Fine"

There was a short, silent pause before

"You didn't sound like it" 

Patrick scoffed.

"How would you know? You just woke-"

"I've been awake for quite some time now. Insomnia's being a bitch tonight, but apparently it's not the only one"

Patrick bit back a growl.

"Patrick, tell me what's wrong"

The blond buried his face deeper into his pillow. He gasped when he felt himself being pulled in until he felt his back against Pete's chest. Pete breathed into Patrick's strawberry blond hair and gripped his incredibly small body closer. He couldn't say he was too happy with this huge change of weight in his ex boyfriend.

"Babe come on" he continued.

"Don't call me that, and you know exactly what's wrong" the other retorted. He felt Pete huff against his hair.

"If you want me to leave, I will. Just say it"

"Pete, don't you get it? All of this time, all I've wanted was to forget all about you. You're not making this any easier for me. It's difficult and you know I can't no matter what it took. Now you're here and we just had intercourse. I'm not making any progress. You also have got to stop sending me your petty love lyrics, okay? Give them to someone else. There's no way in hell I'll ever use them. That was before, but not anymore. We're not the team we were before"

The entire room fell silent. For a moment, Patrick thought Pete had fallen asleep in the middle of his rant. That is, until he felt Pete's arms loosen around him and return to their side.

"Shit I'm sorry, Patrick-" 

"I'm in love with you, Pete. I'm sorry, but I fell in love with you tonight yet again. I love you, Peter Wentz" Patrick admitted before shutting his eyes and quickly drifting off to sleep. The last think he remembered was Pete declaring the three word phrase back.

*

At around 9:00 am, he awoke to a text.

\------I'm sorry every song's about you

The bed was empty, with the exception of himself.


End file.
